


【stan】stan（♂）在南园（♀）

by anxing



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxing/pseuds/anxing
Summary: 性转文（除了stan
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 1





	【stan】stan（♂）在南园（♀）

stan看着眼前的三个女孩，中间位的正竖着绿眼睛盯着她。比起旁边两位的反应，她的表情过于严肃了。

“%#%#，¥@..#%#？”（好像是stan诶，不过是男生？）

金色发辫的女生摸了摸遮在口罩里的鼻骨，有些担忧地垂下眉毛。stan看着她蓝色的圆眼，舌下叫着kenny，嘴上却一句也说不出。

“操，我他妈笑死了，stan上厕所上出屌了！哈哈哈哈哈哈”

浅棕色头发的女孩弯下腰，摸着她折叠起来的圆肚子，笑地很夸张。她身上的肉在笑声的震颤里涨在布料上，让人看得心口发闷。

cartman变成女孩也这么肉，嘴也还是很欠。

stan抿着嘴这么想着，并没有对这个嘲笑他的女孩进行任何反驳，他把视线小心地移到中间，因为那里的目光一直没有变过，始终紧紧盯着他的脸。

浅黄色雀斑的女孩有着蓬乱的红发，上挑的眼型显得她多些刻薄。女孩合了合眼睛，把红色的睫毛簇起来，用她尖细而特别的声线开了口

“怎么回事，你真的是stan吗？”

stan因为这种熟悉的声音本能的安心，但这声音又是由长着红色长发，穿着格纹短裙的女生发出来的。

这种安心让他为难。

他刚想回复些什么，大腿之间就攀上一股肉乎乎的触感。cartman正在用手认真地检查他的私处，上下摸了摸，又掐了两把。

“这东西是真的诶？kenny，你来摸...”

“你他妈傻逼吧！”

kyle冲着她肉肉的圆脑袋用力拍了一巴掌，系在手腕上的铁质手饰也跟着往她脑袋上狠狠嗑了一下。cartman被打的眼前发白，急忙护住她被打痛的部分。

“操...你这红毛婊子……”

kenny看了看kyle皱起的眉毛，又看了看脸色难看的stan。

“@¥%#？#%&¥%....”（怎么办？下午还有课...）

“....啧，总会有办法吧。”

kyle仰头打量着眼前的男孩，stan被盯地难受，耳根在视线下红了起来。他眨眨眼，看了一会儿kyle裙下裸露出的膝盖，蓝色的眼睛又重新鼓起勇气回应她。kyle看着他的表情笑了起来，露出莹白的犬齿说

“不过男孩的stan也挺可爱的。”


End file.
